


Wrapped In You

by slattern (slothfulzel)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Collars, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, bottom!Raleigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothfulzel/pseuds/slattern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc gets Raleigh a present, they're both a bit surprised at how much Raleigh appreciates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped In You

Long, slender fingers pushed bruises into Raleigh’s hips as Herc controlled the younger man’s movement on top of him. Head thrown back and neck exposed, Raleigh was practically begging for more, harder, make me feel you for fucking days, baby. 

How could Hercules resist such a request, moaned so sweetly against his lips?

Curling his first two fingers into the ring that graced the collar around Raleigh’s throat, Herc pulled the younger man down to meet his lips. The kiss was passionate, though slow -- the exact opposite of what Raleigh expected to receive. Herc took his time exploring the curve of Raleigh’s lips and the bitterness of beer leftover on his tongue while Raleigh was content basking in his lover’s attentions. The need in Raleigh’s belly only grew brighter as Herc traced over the supple leather of his new collar as they kissed. 

It hadn’t actually been something the man could have thought to want, but as Herc had presented it to him, Raleigh couldn’t help but think it was kind of perfect. Especially once Herc had seen his reaction and found his approval to be very satisfying indeed.

Reaching up to grasp at the hand that danced around his throat, Raleigh smiled down at Herc as he entwined their fingers against the plush leather. Herc remained still in his grip for a moment but soon pulled away to link his fingers with the metal circle once again to give his love a sharp nudge downward. Raleigh yielded, finding that the more Herc used his collar to pull him into movement, the more he relished the feeling.

“Raleigh,” Just his name rumbled from Herc’s lips had the younger man sitting up a bit straighter and panting in anticipation. “I would have you in this everyday,” Herc ran his fingers over the collar once more, seemingly unable to keep his attentions from it, “I would see you tied to this bed, day in and out, displayed only for my eyes to see. Would you like that, sweetheart? To lay here fully claimed and at my mercy, unseen and untouched except by me alone?” Herc’s gaze was serious, though at Raleigh’s whimper his lips crooked up at the corners.

When Raleigh made no move to speak, Herc reared back suddenly and gave one of his lover’s arse cheeks a harsh smack. He had to hold back a moan as he felt Raleigh squeeze around his cock where he was still buried to the hilt inside his lover.

Raleigh however, couldn’t even think to suppress the wild noise that escaped his throat in reaction to his punishment. His internal muscles clenched hard around Herc’s dick in penance as he tried to catch his breath enough to speak, hips moving in minute little circles as he did so.

“Yes, yeah,” The words were more just a gasp of breath than anything else, but Raleigh drove onward, “Just for you, Herc. Want your hands, your lips, fuck your cock.” Raleigh pushed himself into movement once more, even though his legs were shaking from his prolonged position on top of Herc, he was determined to give his lover exactly what he wanted.

Reaching out from the space between them, Raleigh’s hand found Herc’s jaw and he ran his thumb over the apple of one high cheek, “Yours. Always.” Raleigh spoke with such finality, such magnitude that he caught even himself off guard. Herc stared up into his eyes, imploring and dark with emotion -- he found exactly what he wanted, mirrored right back at him. 

With a bright, open grin Herc pushed himself into action and with one swift movement he pulled away from Raleigh only to flip him over onto the bed. Following through, Herc seated himself atop his lover and drove into him with a passionate fierceness that Raleigh coveted. 

Wasting no time, Hercules set a steady pace of hard, demanding thrusts that pegged Raleigh’s prostate with every two or three passes. It was just enough to tease the younger man, but Raleigh wasn’t of the mind to complain about the teasing or the rough treatment. He loved it, all that Herc would give him -- he loved Herc. Herc who kept the nightmares at bay, who entertained all his fantasies, who shared his home and his bed. Herc who knew exactly what buttons to push and when to push them, who knew Raleigh even more so than he did himself at times.

Emotion welled up in his chest and soon Raleigh was babbling, unable to keep his thoughts to himself, spewing endearments and feelings that pressed hard against his chest.

“Fuck, Herc. Love the way you feel inside me,” Raleigh’s words were half whispered against his lover’s hair as Herc bent over him, kissing and licking at the flesh of his throat around the collar. “Love the way you look when you come, when you come in me, when you claim me.” His arms wrapped tightly around Herc’s shoulders as the older man’s thrusts grew erratic, “When you wake up next to me, when you burn your fuckin’ toast for me n’kiss me n’call me yours -- gods, there! Right there, please!” There was no stopping the sentiment that flew from Raleigh’s lips. They were slurred and half nonsensical, but he meant every sweet word and whispered praise.

Without warning, though obviously in response to Raleigh’s words, Herc gave a low growl and dropped the younger man’s legs so they could curl tightly around his hips. Reaching up, Herc smoothed Raleigh’s hair back from his forehead in a gesture that was so heart wrenchingly tender and out of character for the heat of the moment that Raleigh stopped his murmuring.

Looking up with wide, half unfocused eyes, Raleigh felt as if he had been lost at sea and drowning until that very second.

“Come for me, Raleigh.” Herc spoke softly against the younger man’s lips, his fingers stroking Raleigh’s cock once, twice, thrice before he was erupting with long, wordless moan. 

Gasping and clutching clumsily at Herc’s sweat ridden shoulders, Raleigh urged his lover to keep moving with the movement of his own hips. Herc caught on quickly and rode out the waves of Raleigh’s orgasm, thrusting hard and deep while milking Raleigh’s cock for every last drop of essence until he was at the precipice of his own.

Trembling with oversensitivity, Raleigh took whatever Herc was willing to give him even though he was almost to the point of overstimulated pain. It was good -- it was all so fucking good and Raleigh couldn't help but let Herc know it.

"C'mon, baby, come in me. Please Herc, I need you, I love you." Raleigh was too far gone to be able to hold his tongue, but his brain processed the words just fine. Wide eyed, the man tried not to tense as Herc stuttered to a halt inside him. It took only a split second to realize that Herc wasn't stopping, he was coming, so hard that Raleigh could feel the throb and pulse of Herc's dick as his walls were coated with his lover's release. 

Raleigh fancied he could feel the hot jets of come fill him to the brim as Herc held him fast and rode out his own orgasm much as he had Raleigh's, with slow, deep thrusts. It felt like a short eternity before Hercules finally dropped fully to the bed, but as he pulled Raleigh close to keep inside him, the younger man felt himself relax a bit. 

Perhaps Herc hadn't heard him, or it hadn't really been lucid enough to focus on the words? Raleigh didn't know what to hope for as Herc remained silent for a long while before pulling his softened cock from Raleigh's abused hole. The younger man gasped, cringing at the overwrought sensation of over stimulation and loss, but otherwise stayed silent as he felt Herc leave the bed.

Without his lover's warmth beside him Raleigh felt a loss greater than just skin deep. He was briefly reminded of his hospital trip after his freak accident of stepping on a rogue electrical wire -- just the sheer need for comfort that Herc had automatically filled with no more than a gentle hand carding through his hair. Only now it was everyday that Raleigh felt that gripping comfort and affection. He wasn't quite sure if he could remember how to live without that if he'd just messed it all up.

When Herc returned, Raleigh was dozing fitfully, already the haze of terrors filtering through his conscious. They melted away quickly however, in lieu of Herc's gentle motions as he wiped down the younger man from head to toe with a cool flannel. Sighing in relief, Raleigh felt himself practically melt into the mattress as Herc soothed his overheated flesh, and wiped the spunk from his legs and chest. It was only when Herc moved to remove his collar that Raleigh pushed himself into motion.

“Leave it?” The stunned look on Herc’s face almost had Raleigh taking back his words and removing the collar himself. As quickly as it came though, the look was wiped from Herc’s face and it was replaced with one of tender contemplation. Without a word Herc slipped his fingers between the flesh of Raleigh’s throat and the leather of the collar to test the give before nodding to the younger man in confirmation.

Letting out the breath he had been holding, Raleigh let himself to gathered to Herc’s chest as the elder curled around Raleigh’s larger body. He really felt like the little spoon in their relationship, but in all actuality, Raleigh found that he really didn’t mind so much.

Long moments passed as the two nestled against each other, so long that Raleigh had began to drift off once again. It caught him by complete surprise when Herc spoke up from behind him, his voice soft and deep, but seemingly wide awake.

“Did you mean those things?” Raleigh tensed up immediately, knowing exactly what Herc meant, though the older man tried to soothe him as soon as Raleigh tried to pull away. Carding the fingers of one hand through Raleigh’s hair, Herc held him tight with the other as his arm wrapped tight around Raleigh’s chest. He nosed at the soft skin behind Raleigh’s ear before pressing soft, chaste kisses down his neck only to rest once he reached the leather of the collar. Pressing one last kiss to his lover’s throat, half against leather, half against skin, Herc asked the question again though this time he didn’t speak. 

As runes were drawn out against the planes of Raleigh’s chest, he formed images of them in his head. He knew exactly what Herc was asking and couldn’t find it within himself to deny his lover an answer.

“Yes. I meant them, all of them.” Raleigh didn’t tense this time, realizing that Herc wasn’t about to push him away for something so trivial as a lack of brain-to-mouth filter when in the throes of passion. Another long pause interrupted them and this time Raleigh almost jumped as Herc spoke.

“What else do you love about me, darlin’?” Herc nosed at his hairline again and Raleigh was stunned into silence until Herc soothed him with a kiss upon the crown of his head.

"I.." Raleigh started, a bit unsure of himself, "The way you look in the morning, with your hair all crazy." Raleigh could feel Herc's lips quirk up at the corners where they were pressed against his neck and it spurred him on. "When you burn your toast because you know I always steal a piece, and you know I like it better that way." That drew a chuckle and Raleigh grinned, "I know you do it on purpose Herc, you hate burnt toast. It's cute, though, that you do it for me."

Raleigh could feel Herc shrug behind him as the older man tried to shift ever closer, “Like how you take so much pride in your work, how good of a job you do without so much as blinking. Kinda makes me look up to you, y’know?” Raleigh could feel a flush cover his cheeks as he spoke, unused to being so open with his praise. Herc soothed him with another lingering kiss to the soft place behind Raleigh’s ear.

“I love you too, darling.” The words were whispered against Raleigh’s temple before one last kiss was placed in their wake. Herc wrapped himself around the younger man and Raleigh felt all his trepidation melt away, leaving him only warmth and comfort.

“I look forward to toast in the morning.” Was all Raleigh heard as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, a soft smile upon his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that kind of popped into my head for a different fandom, but I just had to input these two in it, I have no idea why but I like it. Not sorry. At all.


End file.
